


One Up

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Tumblr Asks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an ask on tumblr:</p>
<p>ladyw1nter said: </p>
<p>double-date (double in a half date?) with either scallison or scallisaac. Competition for cheesy cuteness that doesn’t violate public indecency laws, Couple that manages to get thrown out doesn’t have to pay the tab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Up

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fill the prompt; I'm fairly close

Sal’s Pizza Shack did not have the best pizza in Beacon Hills. That honor went to Mama Angelina’s on Fifth Avenue. But Sal’s had larger booths, big enough for two werewolves and a hunter to squeeze in next to each other on one side. Allison slid in first, then Scott, with Isaac finishing off the trio.

When the waitress came over all three ordered water with Scott ordering a large cheese and bacon pizza to share. They also ordered veggie lasagna because Allison insisted something had to be moderately healthy.

“So, you ready for Coach’s ‘pop quiz’?” Isaac asked as he put his hand on the back on Scott’s neck and played with the short hairs there. 

Chuckling, Scott leaned into the touch. “Yeah, I think I can manage it.”

Leaning back against the divider that separated her booth from others in the restaurant, Allison turned to her two guys. In the confined space she put her arms over her head and stretched. If her shirt rode up a touch, well that was just a bonus to relieving the tension in her tight muscles. And if Scott’s and Isaac’s eyes were drawn to the revealed skin, well… Alison shifted again before reaching out and taking Scott’s hand in her own. With her free hand she rolled his sleeve up to his elbow and ran her fingernails against the exposed skin. Scott smiled at the touch, pulling Allison’s hand up so he could kiss her knuckles before settling back down. 

Isaac not to be outdone, started to massage Scott’s shoulders, earning a sigh of contentment from him.

“The three of us should go out more often,” he decided, happily. He was in the middle of a papering sandwich; he had nothing to complain about.

When the waitress came over to drop off their waters, she gave the threesome an odd look.

“You know babe,” Isaac said loud enough to capture the waitress’s attention as she placed the last glass down. “We can study together all night. I can ask you questions and when you get them right, I can reward you…” Isaac leaned in close to whisper in Scott’s ear, “With a kiss anywhere you want.”

“Yeah?” Scott asked with a grin. 

“Awe,” Allison pouted. She shifted in the seat again to put her legs over Scott’s lap, he feet brushing Isaac’s calves. Rubbing her flats against his legs, she waggled her eyes at him and said, “I was hoping the three of us would go do some training tonight. We could get all sweaty.” She winked at the boys and continued, “Take a shower together.”

“Now, there’s an idea,” Isaac readily agreed. 

Someone to the side of them coughed, causing the trio to look up at old Mrs. Sweeny. “You young kids,” she said with an amused shake of her head. 

“Mom! Don’t encourage them,” Mrs. Sweeny’s daughter Leslie scolded as she led her two young boys away from the booth. She shot each, Allison, Scott, and Isaac, an angry glare.

Once the family was out of earshot the trio broke out in laughter. “So, do you really like Allison’s idea more than mine?” Isaac asked as he started to nibble on Scott’s ear.

“Uh-“ Scott didn’t get a chance to answer.

“Look,” the waitress interrupted. Isaac leaned away from Scott when he was interrupted. “My boss said if you don’t mind taking it to-go, just give me $10 for the pizza and lasagna and be on your merry way.”

Allison raised her eyebrows at Scott who in turn looked to Isaac who just grinned. He reached down and squeezed Scott’s thigh before turning back to the waitress. “Deal.”

Once they were outside, Allison brought up, “You know, no one won the bet right?”

“We got what we ordered for a steal. I count that as a win.” Scott replied, grinning and high fiving Isaac.

Rolling her eyes, Allison couldn’t keep the fondness out of her tone when she muttered, “Boys…”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr and send me more prompts - blumvale.tumblr.com


End file.
